bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rukia Kuchiki i Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Fishbone D
| obrazek = Plik:O1 Ichigo staje naprzeciw Fishbone D.png |konflikt = Wstęp Trylogii Śmierci: Śmierć i Truskawka |data = Połowa majaManga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strona 17 | miejsce = Klinika Kurosaki, Karakura, Świat Ludzi |wynik = Ichigo Kurosaki jest zwycięzcą |strona1 = *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki |strona2 = *Fishbone D † |wojska1 = *Zanpakutō |wojska2 = |szkody1 = Rukia jest ciężko ranna |szkody2 = Fishbone D jest oczyszczony }} Rukia Kuchiki i Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Fishbone D jest pierwszą walką, w której uczestniczył Ichigo Kurosaki jako Shinigami. Prolog left|thumb|Rukia wyjaśniająca obowiązki Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki jest piętnastoletnim uczniem szkoły średniej, ma pomarańczowe włosy i brązowe oczy. Ma jedną nadzwyczajną zdolność: od dzieciństwa potrafi widzieć duchy. Pewnego wieczoru, tuż po walce z ojcem, do jego sypialni wlatuje wielki, czarny motyl. Zaraz za motylem pojawia się atrakcyjna kobieta ubrana w tradycyjny, czarny japoński strój, a u jej boku widoczna była katana. Kurosaki kopie tajemniczego intruza, myśląc, że jest włamywaczem, na co ona twierdzi, że jest Shinigami, bytem niewidzialnym dla zwykłych ludzi, i została wysłana z Soul Society na misję do Świata Ludzi. Ichigo nie wierzy i próbuje ją wypchnąć przez okno, lecz nieskutecznie. Zdenerwowana Shinigami używa zaklęcia, znanego jako Kidō, i obezwładnia ciało chłopaka. Wyjaśnia, że Bogowie Śmierci mają dwa obowiązki: wysyłać dusze, które zgubiły drogę, do Soul Society i oczyścić złe duchy zwane Hollowami. Wyczuwała w okolicy Hollowa, jednak teraz coś zagłuszało jej zmysły. Gdy owy potwór atakuje, Ichigo jako pierwszy słyszy ryk, a potem krzyk swojej młodszej siostry, Yuzu. Kurosaki zwraca się do czarnowłosej dziewczyny, aby go uwolniła, ale ona odmawia. Chwilę później do pokoju przychodzi jego młodsza siostra, która ostrzega o ataku. Pomarańczowo włosy przełamuje zaklęcie mimo ostrzeżeń Shinigami. Podnosi kij i wybiega z pokoju. Zastaje w kuchni zakrwawionego ojca i dziurę w ścianie, a w niej sylwetkę potwora.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 13-30 Bitwa thumb|right|Rukia obcinająca ramię Fishbone'a Wychodząc z domu, Ichigo, jest zdumiony widząc kształt Hollowa. Zgodnie z tym co powiedziała mu Shinigami, spodziewał się zobaczyć coś podobnego do człowieka, a nie 16 metrowego potwora z ohydną, białą maską przypominającą rybę. Mówi sobie, że się nie boi, widział już wiele duchów, a ten jest kolejnym z nich. Następnie, ku swojego przerażeniu, widzi Yuzu uchwyconą przez Hollowa, próbuje zaatakować, lecz zostaje trafiony przez jego ogromną pięść. Hollow próbuje znowu zaatakować, lecz Shinigami tnie mu prawe ramię w którym trzymał Yuzu. Potwór ryczy z bólu i puszcza dziewczynkę, która zostaje złapana przez swojego brata. Czarnowłosa mówi, że z jego rodziną będzie wszystko w porządku, jeśli nie pożre ich dusz. Kurosaki zwraca się do niej dlaczego zła dusza zaatakowała, na co ona wyjaśnia, że szukał dusz z dużą energią duchową. Mówi, że Ichigo jest pierwszym człowiekiem, którego spotkała, który ma na tylko wysoką energię, że potrafi zobaczyć Shinigami i przełamać Kidō. thumb|left|Rukia chroniąca Ichigo swoim ciałem Słuchając tego, Ichigo czuje się winny za ten atak i chce oddać się potworowi. Rozproszona Shinigami zostaje zaatakowana i rzucona w ścianę. Kurosaki postanawia walczyć z nim sam, Hollow atakuje, ale dziewczyna broni go własnym ciałem, a jej miecz przecina jego twarz. Ranny Hollow odsuwa się, a ciężko ranna Shinigami spada na ziemię. Mówi, że teraz, kiedy nie mogą walczyć, pozostaje czekać, aż zostaną zjedzeni. right|thumb|Rukia przekazująca swoje moce Ichigo Widząc cierpienie Ichigo, Shinigami oferuje mu sposób, aby ochronił swoją rodzinę. Mianowicie jedynym sposobem jest, aby został Shinigami. W tym celu należy przekłuć kataną, zwaną Zanpakutō serce chłopaka. Zyska on wtedy tymczasowe uprawnieniai moce, by pokonać Hollowa. Rukia wierzy, biorąc pod uwagę energię duchową Kurosakiego, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem i chłopak nie umrze. Muszą jednak spróbować, bo to ich jedyna nadzieja na uratowanie rodziny i pokonanie Hollowa. Ichigo się waha, ale słyszy głos Yuzu wymawiający jego imię we śnie. Kurosaki zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego rodzina go kocha i martwi się o niego nawet wtedy, kiedy jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Prosi dziewczynę, by podała swój miecz. Ona mówi, że nie nazywa się Shinigami, tylko Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo również się przedstawia i ma nadzieję, że nie będą to jego ostatnie słowa. thumb|left|Ichigo oczyszczający Fishbone'a Hollow odzyskał siły na tyle, aby znów zaatakować, zaczyna się zbliżać. Ichigo chwyta rękojeść miecza Rukii i przebija nim pierś. Potem widzimy, jak ręka Hollowa zostaje odcięta. Kurosaki pokazuje się w czarnym stroju, z ogromnym mieczem, długim jak jego ciało w ręku. Kuchiki jest wstrząśnięta, kiedy zauważyła, że oddała całą swoją moc, a nie jak zamierzała - połowę. Teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej zmysły zostały wcześniej zagłuszone przez energię duchową Ichigo. Ona również podziwia jego ogromne Zanpakutō, co świadczy o ogromnym Reiatsu. Chłopak rozprawia się z Pustym, odcina jego lewą nogę w kolanie. Hollow potyka się i przewraca, Kurosaki mówi, że będzie żałował ataku na jego rodzinę, macha mieczem i przecina go na pół, powodując jego oczyszczenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 1, strony 31-56 Następstwa Po utraceniu wszystkich mocy, Rukia nie może wykonywać swoich obowiązków, ani wrócić do Soul Society. Rejestruje się jako uczeń w szkole Ichigo, Liceum Karakura starając się uzyskać od niego pomoc walki z Hollowami i odsyłania dobrych dusz do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 2, strony 10-12 Odniesienia Nawigacja es:Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Fishbone D Kategoria:Walki